Head-mounted display devices (also called herein head-mounted displays) are gaining popularity as means for providing visual information to user. Different users can have different interpupillary distances, and it is important to set up a head-mounted display device for the correct interpupillary distance of a user, as an incorrect interpupillary distance can cause visual distortion.
However, determining an accurate interpupillary distance has often required professional assistance (e.g., a measurement by an optician). In the absence of such professional assistance, users often set up display devices for incorrect interpupillary distances, which reduces the user experience with such devices.